Come,Guardian
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Naruto was born with the Guardian heartless and the power of darkness. out of fear the Third locks him away in an old mansion. now its time for you to show us the power of your heart. dark Naruto, Garra-like Naruto. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Come, Guardian**

**This story has been flying about my head for a good bit of time now. Now I have nothing clever to say, except that KH3 would be out already if they stopped making all this 1.5 stuff.**

**BeastofTruth does not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

**11/1/2013: made Naruto three years** **older**

**Beastoftruth presents**

**Come, Guardian**

Hello-Human speech

_Hello-_Human thought

Hello- Justu

**Hello-** Demon/Unknown person speech

_**Hello-**_ Demon/Unknown person thought

**Hello-** Time skip/ scene change

**Chapter one: this world has been connected**

It's been only hours after the great Kyubbi no Yoko has been defeated and Naruto Uzumaki being born. The third Hokage left him in his office under protection of two Anbu at the door, when he left to a meeting. It will end up to be his greatest mistakes ever. A ninja quietly walked into the room past the Anbu, all three shaking their heads as he went in. Tonight, revenge will be theirs. The ninja walked to the crib, pulling out a kuni as he looked down at the new born babe.

"This is for my daughter, monster."

As he went to stab the newborn, he suddenly stopped and was lifted off the ground. He watched helplessly as baby Naruto also lifted in the air, and a burst of dark energy came from his back. The energy took form as a yellow eyed, purple colored monster. It had wrappings over it in some places and two large arms. Its head was narrow and had two crooked ant like antennae at the top of its head and four at the back. It seemed to be connected at the babe's feet, looking like it was the baby's shadow. The ninja stopped observing as the monster picked him up in the air.

"**Give us your heart."**

The scream was heard through out the tower, the third was there before anyone could speak and threw open the door to meet a horrifying sight. Baby Naruto floating with a monster connected to him, crossing its arms almost expecting him to try something, and portals appearing everywhere letting out black little monsters with yellow eyes, claws, and antennae twitching about looking excited.

"**Come, give us your heart."**

For the first time in years, the third Hokage felt true fear.

**Eight years later**

"Come on, Lee, you'll make us late again!"

"Coming guys!"

Lee hurried after his fellow orphans. He was close until he got a sudden chill up his back. He looked and saw he was in front of an old mansion. It was gated and had few windows giving the appearance of general creepiness. There was nothing wrong with it, it was a nice house, but it give off a feeling of evil every time someone walked by.

"Looking at the ghost house, huh?"

Lee nearly jumped out of his sandals from the sudden voice. He looked around to a small girl his age with brown hair and buns in her hair.

"Ghost house?"

The little girl with hairs buns and Chinese dress smiled at him.

"Yes, the ghost house. Legend says that years ago, a child came into this world with a great darkness that spread and threatened to pull the village into never-ending night and sadness. The Hokage, out of fear, sealed the child in this house, ordering no one to enter. Although the Hokage feared the child and know he needed to be sealed away, he cried every moment of the sealing, for he claimed that there was nothing to be happy about if a child came into the world with such a curse."

The girl looked over to see she had Lee's total attention and she quickly looked away blushing a bit.

"At least, that's what my parents told me."

"Wow, do you think it's true?"

"I hope so; otherwise I have been wasting my time."

Lee looked confused as the girls pulled out a rice ball.

"I heard that story two years ago, everyday since then I've brought a piece of food to this place, thinking that if there is someone in there, he must be hungry and so lonely. Think about it, being in there all alone with only himself for company. Well we better get going, were going to be late as it is."

She placed the rice ball on the other side of the gate before running toward the academy being followed by Lee.

"I'm Lee, what's your name?"

"Mine's Ten-ten."

As they ran off, they missed someone stepping out of a portal, and picking up the rice ball.

"**Hmmm, what an interesting boy. So much sadness yet covers it in light."**

The figure, covered in a brown cloak, took a bite out of the rice ball and went into another portal.

"**If they thought they could hold me forever, let's show them."**

**The Academy**

Lee fell as he was beaten in another spar. He and the other students and teachers and come to an outside sparing ring. He could hear them laughing and feel Ten-ten's eyes fall on him, yet he got back up. He would have started fighting again but he was held back by the teacher.

"That's enough, Lee. I can respect you tenacity, but your can not get any better then you are."

Lee looked down in sadness, even the teachers are after him.

"**Why do you try so hard?"**

The sudden feeling of evil crashed down on all of the students and teachers. They looked to see on the other side of the ring was a child, looked about ten or eleven by his height, covered in a worn brown cloak so they could not see his face. Eventually one of the teachers gained the courage to speak.

"Hey, you! This space is for academy uses only! Get off."

"**Be silent, peon, I wasn't speaking to you."**

The person raised his hand and a ball of fire launched from it, hitting the teacher.

"**Now that we have no interruption, I ask again. Why do you try so hard?"**

"Because I want to be a powerful ninja."

"**An impressive goal, impossible, but impressive none the less."**

"Are you saying I can't do it?"

"**No, I'm saying it's impossible to do it with your power, but I could be wrong. There's only one way to tell."**

The figure snapped his fingers and Lee lifted up in the air towards him.

"**Now show me, what is a heart?"**

The figure brought up his hand and strange energy came from them going into Lee. Lee felt like his entire spirit and body was being ripped apart, the teachers and students to scared to move to help him.

"_I know it I'm going to die here."_

Leave hurricane!

He saw a green blur kicked the figure creating a lot of dust as Lee fell to the ground. Lee looked up and saw it was a black hair, bowl cut, green jump suited ninja. The ninja looked surprised to see his kick blocked by a large armed monster attached to the figure.

"It's you…!"

The figure simple smirked before disappearing in a portal, leaving a half eaten rice ball.

**That's it for now read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Locked away and the deal.**

**This is the second and much longer chapter of Come, Gaurdian. Now let's respond to the reviews.**

**The DarkEnd Dragon: why thanks you! : 3 I hope I please you with this chapter.**

**DARX26: That will be hard, I can try, but it will be hard because this is a cross.**

**Also I heard a rumor that their working on SOPA again, if this is true we need to stop this shit.**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**11/4/2013: made Naruto three years older**

**Chapter Two**

All available Anbu raced towards the village market place to find it flooded with monsters chasing the villagers. Some of the monsters were short black creatures with claws, antennae and bright yellow eyes (Shadow heartless) every once in a while crawling around the ground, becoming a shadow. The other monsters where more humanoid. They where purple, yellow eyes and black face showing through open head gear. Long blood red claws coming out of their hands and brown shoes on their feet. They had a strange emblem on their chest that looked like a red and black heart. (Soldier Heartless) The monsters flooded the area, clawing and kicking the villagers and ninja's alike, both being troubled by the creatures' ferocity. In the middle of all this carnage, a small figure wearing a brown hooded cloak.

"Shit! Go away!"

A father was trying to protect his wife and female child against the monsters with great difficulty and some success, but did not see one of the Soldiers spinning through the air and clawing him in the face. This caused him to fall on the ground.

"Daddy!"

"Honey!"

The man barely had time to respond as he got covered by the black mass, a few seconds later a bright pink heart floated out of the pile.

"Daddy!"

The monsters started to move toward the mother and child.

" Katon: Dragon justu"

A great deal of flame and heat rushed by the remaining family and pushed the monster back. As a large group of people ran by the family, they saw something that made the family and Anbu breath a small sigh of relief. The Uchiha crest.

The Police force was here.

Itachi looked around at the madness that the market place had become. He remembered these creatures when he was young and they took control of the tower and threatened to spread trough out the village. He was one of the few who knew of this event, and knew where the creatures came from. He quickly looked around the battlefield to see the short hooded figure in the middle of the market place protected by the monsters. Itachi looked at the figure and made cutting and dodging through the claws and monsters. The figure looked as though it tilted its head in curiosity, then raised its hand and created more portals, summoning more monsters. Itachi fought his way through with his tanto, making his way to the figure.

"**Hmm, you are quite strong, but yet you still close your heart to the darkness."**

"By order of the Hokage, I itachi Uchiha, order you to seize and desist."

"**It must be nice to have one."**

"Wha?"

"**A name. it must be nice to have a name. Something that sets you apart from the rest of the pathetic cattle. All I have known was the darkness and the contents of the house. If there where no books in that prison, I doubt I would be able have this conversation with you. Though having a name would be nice, giving me at least something to prove that I exist, not just a nameless entity walking through this world. However, I was not given the right to a name. So I am not anybody, I just am something that exists. The only ones who understand this are the Heartless."**

The figure snapped his figures and a bigger portal appeared behind him, causing the Uchiha to tease up. Itachi looked at the figure, if he kept it talking maybe he find out some info.

"Heartless? What are the Heartless?"

"**Look around you what you see are Heartless, beings of pure darkness."**

The figure lifted up one of his hands, a pink heart floating in it.

"**Within every heart there is darkness. Be it greed, lust, envy, or the like, darkness dwells until it envelops and consumes."**

The heart in his hand some is consumed in a dark flame, disappearing. After, a Shadow Heartless appeared next to the figure, looking around before running to find some prey.

"**The Heartless are darkness incarnate, created from hearts fallen to darkness. Seeking only to spread and return everything to darkness. I did not bring them here; I am only a beacon for them to find. So if there's anything you can call me, call me Seeker. For I seek the truth though the darkness."**

"Katon: Grade Fireball"

One of the passing Anbu saw the Seeker and launched the fire justu at him, but was surprised to find it blocked by a Heartless coming from the Seeker's shadow. (Guardian Heartless)

"**Hmm, it seems we're no longer aloud to be civil. It was nice to meet you, Itachi Uchiha, but this world must return to darkness like everything."**

The Seeker floated to one of the buildings and snapped his fingers again. Suddenly large purple armor pieces fell through the portal. They suddenly started to float around the chest piece. The chest piece was hourglass shaped, purple with black and silver highlights, like the rest of the pieces, and had the strange emblem in the center. The helmet was circular and purple with a silver closed face protector with several holes and silver three silver spicks on the back. It also had two large floating purple gauntlets with wide wrists and three segmented fingers. The last two pieces short purple legs, but they ended with large black metal shoes, making them look like backward hammer heads. (Heartless Boss: Guard Armor)

"**Now, show me, the power of your heart."**

As if following some unseen command, the Armor surged forward, each part moving semi-independently from the others. Itachi dodged to avoid one of the metal boots, only to be pushed away as the boot caused a small shock wave when it landed. As he started to get back up, he saw the gauntlets spinning around the torso causing a buzz saw like effect cutting or crushing all in its path. Itachi quickly went trough some hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Justu"

The Itachi clone came into existence before charging the moving disaster.

"Clone grand explosion."

The clone exploded forcing the arms and feet to separate from the body, which seemed to not be a problem as each separate part moved to find another opponent and the head and chest stayed floating in the air where it was. It started to spin, making a mini tornado, pulling things towards its hard body. Itachi grabbed onto a near by building, he watched as human and Heartless alike be pulled toward the Guard Armor. Anything touching the body moving at high speeds died. Humans with sickening cracks and heartless disappearing back to the darkness from which they came. The body eventually stopped summoning the arms and legs back to it and moved to continue its rampage. Itachi tried to move towards it by it, but had to dodge or else by sliced by a Solider. After fending off with a small fireball, Itachi noted that the portals were still bringing more Heartless. If they don't stop this soon….

They will lose the village.

"Base to Itachi, base to Itachi, do you read?"

"Itachi to base, what's the update?"

"Pull back the market area has been Coded 53. Repeat, retreat market area has been coded 53."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"_Code 53!? That means….!"_

"There are still people here."

"They've been marked as dead, it would risk the village to attempt rescue."

"…I might a big one following me."

"It's okay it won't follow you. Like you said there's other people for it the find"

Itachi turned his back running away from the area, only looking back once to see the Guard Armor breaking down buildings to get to the people inside. Even though he kept telling himself it was for the safety of the village, he wished he could stay back and help all that he could.

**Outside Market district**

"Lord Hokage, all ninja's have been withdrawn."

The Hokage nodded soberly, before looking toward the district and going through a long series of hand signs then placing his hands on the ground.

"_Everyone, forgive me."_

"Earth style: Grand collapses"

Everyone watched as an entire district shook and fell into the ground taking everything with it, before being covered once again.

"Sir, what are we going to tell the villagers?"

"What's there to tell? It's clear that the market district fell through a large sinkhole."

"Lord Hokage…?"

" Yes, it's only a large sink hole, which released a large amount of gas that causes everyone close to hallucinate, so calmly tell everyone that there's no monsters. Do I make myself clear?"

The Hokage's eye steeled, showing he was not going to put up with any shit or leaks in this matter. Though the moment was ruined as the Seeker burst through the ground next to him, coughing. He wasn't able to catch a full breath as the Hokage slapped a seal on him, binding him in chains and causing his hood to fall. He was a small child, no older then eight, with bright yellow hair and yellow eyes with black pupils.

"What should we do with him, Lord Hokage?"

"**Yes, what should they do, Lord Hokage?"**

Any rationality he had was gone the second he saw the boy's cold yellow eyes and his fear grew roots once again.

"I know exactly what to do with you."

**The Old Mansion**

Bright yellow eyes watched as they closed and locked the one door, leaving him alone once again in darkness. Not that he cared, he grew up in this darkness and learned how to live in it, it was the collar and wrist shackles that bugged him. They had no chains on them, so he can still walk around the house, but if he tried to leave in any way (be it portal, or door) the seals in the collar and shackles gave him a near deadly shock and dragged him back into the house. He tried many times to get out as tons of bright yellow eyes watched him try and fail.

"_**It seems I can't leave, but that doesn't stop the Heartless. However, I shouldn't send out to many. If I send out too many, it would just cause too much attention. It seems, if I want to take this world back to darkness, I need to be more underhanded. It shouldn't be a problem, after all, the darkness loves to work that way.**_

**Two years later**

A sixteen year old Koyuki Kazahana was in a bit of trouble. Her last movie did not turn out as well as her and her director would have hope, and the director got a new script called Princess Gale that showed a lot of promise, however they had no money. That is why she is here in Konoha, talking to every studio and bank that she could. However, she has had no luck, as a lot of the people thought that her acting was "not up to snuff" and did not see her going anywhere in her career. She was going to give up and go to another village, until she ran into someone wearing a dark hooded cloak that covered his face and had silver tassels. (Organization 13 cloak). She could not see much but she could tell the man was skinny.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going."

"Amazing, after what happened in your country, your heart is still pure. He'll be very interested."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Where are my manners?"

The man gave a slightly over exaggerated bow.

"Hello, I'm a representative of the Organization under our Leader and teacher the Seeker. Now listen to me go on, now then let's get to the point, now you looking for something? Money, perhaps?"

Koyuki eyes widened at the man's guess.

"I was right, huh? Well, my leader can help you. Come, I'll take to him"

The cloaked man held out his black gloved hand. Koyuki was going to take his hand, but a kuni went between them causing the man to jump back. A black hair ninja jumped in front of Koyuki in a protective manner. He was smoking and a two hand daggers that had chakra flowing through them.

"Buzz off, if you're looking for easy pray, look some where else Axel."

The cloaked man raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Aww, why Asuma? You just took all the fun out of the mystery."

The man lifted up his hood to revel bright spiky red hair, his green eyes, and two tiny tear drop tattoos. He looked about twenty years old.

"I'll get you this time, you bastard."

"As much as I would love a rematch but I have a meeting to keep. Now then, girl, if you seek something, remember to ask for the Seeker."

"Stop!"

Asuma run toward Axel, only for him to disappear into a dark portal.

"Shit gone again."

Asuma turned and looked at Koyuki.

"Girl, if you see him or anyone dressed like him, or anything unusual, run and scream and ninja will be with you shortly. Under no circumstances, try to confront or go with them anywhere."

As the ninja jumped away, Koyuki looked confused.

"_The group could be some type of gang. I should probably stay away, but we need the money and I'm sure we could pay them off easily if the movie is successful. Might as well ask around about them."_

Koyuki walked into a bar and sat down wondering what to do as the bar tender made his way to her.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?"

"Yes, I'm looking for information on someone."

"Oh, and who are you looking in on?"

"Do you know anything on the Seeker or Axel?"

The once busy bar seemed to come to a near silence to only sound was whispering and heartbeats. Koyuki looked up to see the once friendly barkeep, now became hard faced and looked slightly angry.

"You're treading on a dark path girl; I suggest you stop before you get lost."

"Wha..?"

"I'll tell you straight, that group is evil. They control powers never seen before and creatures that are whispered about at night that take the souls of the living. I'll tell you now girl, the Seeker you're looking for is evil, just forget about everything and go home. It would be safer for you."

"But he offered to help…."

"The devil always offers to help the desperate. Now leave this village, or they might try to find you again."

**That night**

Koyuki sighed. She had gone around the whole village asking about the Seeker and she always got the same answer.

Stay away, it and its group are evil.

She was packing and ready to go to bed until there was a knock at her hotel door. She opened it to see a smirking face of Axel.

"Hey, ready to go?"

Between the choice of having to meet somebody who could give her money now or going around the rest of the nations looking for another the choice was obvious.

**The old Mansion**

"Are you sure were supposed to be here?"

Koyuki looked up at the mansion with a small tingle of fear. It looked scary at night.

"It's okay, He's waiting inside."

Axel opened the door and let her in the house. When she entered, he closed the door behind her. She looked surprised as she was left in complete darkness. She was about to scream until a speck of light appeared in her vision. She followed it until she came into what looked like a large library with a single chair in the middle.

"**Please, take a seat."**

She whirled around to see a blond around ten with long blond hair, wearing a nice white button up shirt jeans, a black leather coat and white gloves. His button up shirt was open enough to show a strange emblem on his chest. ( Heartless emblem) He also had metal shackles on his wrist and a collar on his neck. He looked at her with his bright yellow eyes and made a motion toward the chair.

"**Please, sit down. We have much to talk about."**

She sat down, the man continued, not caring of her comfort.

"**I heard from our mutual friend that you are seeking something."**

"Yes, I'm looking for some money."

"**Yes, money, that I can easily get you, but what's in it for me."**

"Well, you would get a share of the movie and if it does well you get…."

"**I'm not interested in money. What I want is your heart."**

"Wha..? what do you mean…?"

"**doesn't it hurt? All your family is dead except the one who killed them and you. I can take it away and you'll get what you want, it's a win-win."**

Koyuki started crying as the man's words where right, she didn't want this pain anymore.

"Yes, please take it away, just give me the money."

The man smiled, and started to gather dark energy around his hand.

"**Be ready for this is going to hurt."**

**An hour later**

Koyuki Kazahana walked away with a frown on her face and carrying a suitcase filled with ryo. As she walked away from the house she missed the invisible monster following her.

**Old mansion: library**

The Seeker smiled as he flipped through an old book.

"**Foolish girl, did you not think that I would protect my investments."**

He finally flipped the book shut having finished it.

" **Naruto, huh? It's a good a name as any I'll guess."**

**And end this took a day and a half and its eight pages long. Read and review!**


End file.
